Sparring
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: Marley Anderson sees inside the ARC gym. Lieutenant Jenner and Captain Becker get a lesson in sparring. Becker questions Jenner/ Marley relationship One shot. Jenner/Marley/Becker Feedback welcomed :)


Marley was walking towards the gym visibly fed up of the constant chatter that is occurring between Abby and Connor over her comm. Well, it's more like arguing than talking...as usual. Marley puts her finger to her comms determined to shut them up. Marley stopped for a second, considering what to say.

'Guys, you know I don't care about you tearing each other to shreds at home but give it a rest. Or, just turn your comms off, not everyone at the ARC wants to hear your squabbling,' Marley cut in.

Marley starts walking again until she reaches the gym but stopped as Connor spoke her hand on the door handle.

'Sorry Marl.' Connor apologised.

'Sorry.'

'Good sort it out.' Marley replied with a smile

Marley sighed and opened the door to the gym. Marley was greeted with the sight of 40 sweat ridden men, most of who are on the crash mats, exhausted. In the middle of the room, on a crash mat, is Captain Becker. He is battling his second in command Jenner. They have been sparring and Jenner goes down just seconds after she walks through the door. She smiles as she watched Becker wipe sweat from his brow. He was wearing a sleeveless black vest with black tracksuit bottoms and trainers as is all the soldiers. The complete opposite to Marley, who is wearing a purple top and black jeans with a grey jacket with her purple bobble on her wrist as her hair is down. Becker is laughing his head off as Jenner tries to defend himself. Marley crossed the gym, the crash mats deflating slightly with the in dent of her shoe. Becker and Jenner both look up at the sound of her shoes as soon as she hits the hard, wood floor of the gym. The men stop to look at them.

'What are you doing here Marley?' Becker asked surprised

'I came to tell you that there's a team meeting in five minutes. Jess couldn't get hold of you on comms. Both of you.'

Becker stood up and gave Marley a questioning look.

'Another one….' Jenner sighed.

'Team meeting?'

'Yes,' Marley confirmed'

'Who called it?

'That would be Uncle Matt Becker'

'Matt.'

'I have a feeling that he's been hiding something from us again.' Marley responded looking down, then she picks up a towel from a nearby bench and slings it towards Becker who puts it around his neck and then she tosses one to Jenner who has started to stand up. Becker starts to walk towards Marley slowly:

'You mean like the time you thought Matt was 'acting strange'?'

'Yeah, and I was right about that one wasn't I? He is my uncle after all.' Marley laughed.

Becker seems to falter a bit, but only slightly. His men have returned to working out and are paying the two no attention at all except Jenner.

'You didn't need to come all the way down here. I can catch up in my own time. You shouldn't be in here'

'If you're gonna lecture me on boundaries again, do it whist we're walking to this meeting. Go get changed, now.'

Becker came up close to her, so close that her nose was almost touching his sweaty chest. She pushes him back slightly with one hand. Becker seems surprised

'Are you attempting to give me orders, Miss Anderson?' Becker asked jokingly

'No, Captain. I believe I give you orders every day when we're out in the field.'

'It's called navigation. And don't get too cocky.'

Marley shrugged.

'It's not being cocky I'm pulling rank. Hmm... you know how I said I read your file?'

Becker rolls his eyes at her, visibly amused that she was bringing this up again yet intrigued at the same time.

'Yes, but not the personal bits.' He replied nodding.

'Oh, of course not, I do find out certain things though that I'm sure your men would be quite happy to know. For example, your first name captain.'

Jenner stands behind them. Becker is staring in wonder at Marley who isn't backing down.

'What's this?' Jenner asked

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Oh, wouldn't I? Try me,'

Marley smiled. Becker begins walking again, backing her up to the gym wall. He looks down intensely at her as if he might actually scold her. Becker's men look up at them stopping what they are doing. Marley's hands clench into fists instinctively. Jenner smiles over Becker's shoulder as Marley's back hits a wall:

'By the way you were getting complacent when sparring. Be on the defensive as much as the offensive Captain. Jenner more offensive.' Marley finished

Becker took a step back while seeming even more surprised than before.

'You guys can catch me up.' Marley added

'Uh thanks Marley.'

'You spar?' Becker asked in surprise.

'Oh yes, meeting five minutes, the office. I'm sure I could show you a thing or two Captain. Tell me when….'

Marley passes Becker and turns away. Jenner seeing an opportunity as she passes him attempts to attack her from behind but she catches his arm and tackles him to the mat, arm behind his back as he squirms. She moved a strand of her hair from her face as he continued to squirm. Becker looks on impressed.

'Schooled!' came the shouts from the other men in the room

'Ow. That hurts.' Jenner complained

'Not too much I hope.'

'Let go! It's not a fair fight.'

'Like a sneak attack?' Marley replied with a smirk.

'Ok I was wrong.'

'Are you going to release him?' Becker asked after a moment.

'What's hurting worse your arm or your pride?'

Jenner grunted as she released his arm:

'Both.' He spat.

Marley stands back up.

'Meeting five minutes boys. Jenner- All is fair in war.' Marley remarked

'You forgot in love.' Becker amended.

Marley: I didn't forget it I simply felt that part unnecessary.

Marley saunters out the door as Becker helps Jenner up.

'We got schooled.' Becker joked as he gently shoved Jenner

'We better get to this meeting….' Jenner replied changing the subject.

'Were you going easy on her?'

'On Miss Anderson no.' Jenner scoffed as Becker smiled and headed towards the door.

'I would hope not.'

'Did you think I was?' Jenner asks

'You tell me…' The captain replied as he reached the door and opened it letting Jenner go ahead of him.


End file.
